


Love Will Conquer All

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: After the mishap with a certain Devil Fruit, two friends are sent back in the past. Despite their initial confusion, they realize that there is nothing stopping them from changing a few things along the way.....(Yet another time travel fic for me, because a certain date is fast approaching, and I can't help it.....)





	Love Will Conquer All

A young man leaned against the back of the chair, creating an illusion of a relaxed posture. In reality, however, he was ready to pounce onto his current companions the moment one of them made the wrong move. He wore a blue tailcoat and a pair of brown boots. There was a top-hat on his head to complete the image.

"Fisher Tiger, eh?" one of said companions uttered "That man is the thorn in the Government's side. We'd all be better off if he were dead."

The young man's eyes instantly narrowed. Those words hit right where it hurt. He recalled those same words used to refer to his brother of choice. 

"I see." he flashed the same sunny grin he once had "What's next, then? Murdering unborn babies for the crimes of their families?"

His smile never reached his eyes.

The double doors opened, and a young woman stepped in. She wore a pair of violet pants, a purple jacket. An orange hat adorned with goggles rested atop of her head. She approached the table where the young man was sitting, putting both of her hands on the table.

"Sorry I am late, Sabo." she smiled, and her smile never reached her eyes either "There was quite a crowd out there."

"Don't worry about that, Koala." Sabo smiled gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder in reassurance "Now, would you gentlemen like to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

-Two days earlier-

The fissure opened in the middle of rural town. Sabo and Koala fell onto the ground, eliciting two painful gasps as it happened. Slowly, they stood up, shrugging off the fact that their heads were throbbing painfully. They surveyed their surroundings, and both of them came to the same conclusion: that this area was completely unfamiliar to them.

"All right." Koala brushed the dirt off of herself "We need to obtain some information about this situation. I think there are bound to be some clues in the local newspapers."

"That makes sense." Sabo nodded "It would tell us what date it is, and we can proceed accordingly."

"Do you think what that lady said was true?" Koala asked "About allowing us to travel back in time and all that?"

"Well, either way, we'll find out." Sabo reasoned "I'd like to buy today's newspaper, please."

He handed the required sum of money to the vendor, and was given a newspaper in turn, which he proceeded to open immediately. He scanned the information, and he smiled.

"Okay, today is March the 3rd, 1977." he informed "We're in luck, partner. Both your father and my brothers are alive at this point of time. We can save them."

"Let's do it!" Koala's eyes lit up

"We will." Sabo chuckled "But we need to be cautious."


End file.
